


Green

by Lipstickcat



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor feels a little homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic that I wrote 2 years ago.

There wasn’t that many things that Connor missed about Ireland. Their Ma, obviously, and other family members to a lesser degree, because they were still family after all. But, they left for a reason, and they had a good life here. 

The rain. Connor missed the rain, though. Sure, it rained in Boston, but it wasn’t the same. Boston rain was grey and a little warm, if he was ever to think about it. 

He missed Irish rain. So fucken cold as it splashed against your skin that you felt like you were getting pelted by ice cubes. And sudden. The Heavens just opening up on you as you walked home from town, tipping a bucket on you so that in the space of five minutes you were soaked right through to your underwear. 

But that just made drying out in front of the fire when you got home all the more pleasurable. 

Sure, most of the time Irish rain was grey as well. But sometimes the clouds would let a little light through and then the rain was all the colours of the rainbow. A reminder in the sky that God loved you, that the rain had a purpose. 

And that purpose was the green that followed the rain. Even when the mud was churned up and thick from days of endless curtains of water, the shoots would find the way through. Everything was so green in Ireland. Fuck, Connor knew why the sheep spent all fucken day chewing on that grass, it looked so lush and juicy! 

Connor hadn’t travelled to many places in the world, but he’d watched tv shows, and he’d walked around the whole of Boston, visited the parks and gardens. He was starting to suspect that no one else in the world could understand how beautiful the green was back home after a shower. It glowed. It lit up his eyes and made him feel so light. 

He missed that emerald green.


End file.
